


Witch Brew

by Whedonista93



Series: Spooky Season 2020 [24]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen, Magic, Potions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27203554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whedonista93/pseuds/Whedonista93
Summary: "Just because I am a witch, Arya, does not mean everything I make is a potion."
Series: Spooky Season 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958881
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	Witch Brew

Arya falls into her chair in an ungraceful sprawl. “What sort of potion are we drinking today?” 

Sansa resists the urge to roll her eyes. “It's tea.”

“Witch brew,” Arya insists.

Sansa takes a deep breath. “Just because I am a witch, Arya, does not mean everything I make is a potion. I would not have told you if I knew you were just going to poke fun.”

Arya rolls her eyes, but dutifully drinks her tea before bounding back outside.

“And what did you give her today, Little Bird?” Sandor’s voice comes from the shadows.

Sansa grins. “Just a bit of luck.”

“She’s going to be put out with you when she finds out you _have_ been sneaking her potions,” Sandor warns.

Sansa rolls her eyes. “You mean _if_. You’re the only one who knows, and you’re not going to betray me.”

“Never,” he agrees, “but the girl is clever.”

Sansa shrugs. “It’s just a bit of luck here, and a splash of protection there. What’s the harm?”

“Never said there was any.”

“It’s not like I’m meddling,” Sansa pouts. “If I was, I’d put a love potion in the stew I serve her and Gendry for supper.”

Sandor barks out a rough laugh. “She’d resent that.”

Sansa heaves a dramatic sigh. “Which is why I haven’t done it… she still doesn’t believe me anyway.”

Sandor rests a hand gently on her shoulder. “She’ll come around.”

“You don’t think she’ll be afraid of me when she does, do you?” Sansa whispers.

“I wasn’t,” Sandor reminds her. “And she’s tougher than me.”

Sansa grins ruefully. “Don’t let her hear that.”

Sandor snorts. “Nay. I’d never live it down.”


End file.
